Jest
by Frazka 12
Summary: Tidak mengherankan jika Namikaze Naruto mengalami masalah otak yang serius. Yang mengherankan adalah ketika semua orang mulai memakluminya dan justru mengikuti tingkah laknat si pirang itu! —kumpulan drabble humor singkat. Chapter 1 : 'Gagal Ujian'


Lohaaaaa... Kali ini sang _author_ gila kembali membawakan _fic_ humor garing yang enak banget disantap dengan nasi, ikan asin, dan sambal terasi! *abaikan saja :v*

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari _fic_ ini kecuali pengalaman sebagai pemula dalam dunia per- _humor_ -an *plak*

* * *

'Naruto' © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning! Typo(s), AU, OOC, absurd dan sebangsanya. Mohon maklum karena _author_ juga masih belajar *hehehe..

* * *

 **Jest**

 **'Gagal Ujian'**

"Sasuke!"

 **Tap tap tap...**

"Tunggu dulu!"

 **Tap tap tap...**

"Aku ingin minta tolong padamu!"

 **Tap tap tap...**

"Ajari aku materi ujian besok!"

 **Tap tap—**

"—hah?"

Uchiha Sasuke sontak menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh kebelakang dengan alis bertaut heran. Namikaze Naruto berdiri disana, menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya seolah berdoa dengan wajah tertunduk kebawah. Surai pirang dan kemeja putihnya telah basah, efek samping dari larinya yang luar biasa demi mengejar sang bungsu Uchiha setelah mendahuluinya saat pulang sekolah tadi. Salahkan si _blonde_ yang mudah terhasut ajakan Inuzuka Kiba untuk bergosip ria di pinggir lapangan.

"Akhirnya kau berhenti juga—hah—hah..." napasnya tak teratur dan ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, _dobe_?" si _raven_ meragukan indera pendengarannya.

"Kubilang tolong ajari aku materi ujian besok—" jeda sebentar, sang Namikaze mengusap wajah _tan_ -nya yang penuh peluh dengan jas abu-abu miliknya secara kasar. Sasuke dihadapannya mengernyit jijik.

"—hanya bahasa Inggris saja," jeda sekali lagi, kali ini Naruto meneguk air mineral yang digenggamnya. Melihat cairan itu mengalir jatuh dari sela bibir sang sahabat yang diminum dengan cara tidak etis membuat Sasuke memandangnya hina.

"— _tousan_ akan mencoret namaku dari ahli waris kalau bahasa kampung halamannya saja aku tidak bisa," dan Naruto menyelesaikan maksud dan tujuannya dengan bersimpuh dibawah kaki sang Uchiha—di trotoar jalan depan pertokoan distrik Konohagakure yang ramai.

"Aku mohon Sasuke, kasihanilah sahabatmu ini."

Dan Namikaze Naruto berakhir terbaring di jalan beraspal begitu Uchiha Sasuke memperkenalkan sepatu hitam mahalnya pada wajah tampan sang manik _sapphire,_ merasa terlalu jijik terhadap tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Mati saja kau, _dobe_."

XXXXX

"Aku bingung padamu, Naruto. Kau pintar dalam semua pelajaran, tapi mengapa bahasa Inggrismu bermasalah?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

Namikaze Naruto tersenyum miris menjawab pertanyaan sang rekan. Akimichi Chouji hanya mengangguk sembari memakan keripik kentangnya yang kesekian. Nara Shikamaru disampingnya menguap malas sebelum bersuara dengan nada tak bersemangat.

"Apa kata ayahmu kalau kau gagal dalam ujian Inggris lagi, Naruto?" tanyanya enggan.

"Yah, _tousan_ bilang jangan memanggilnya ayah lagi," Naruto menjawab lesu. Sasuke yang duduk satu meja dengannya menoleh sesaat, mengalihkan atensinya dari buku yang dibacanya menuju sang sahabat pirang lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah menjadi gelandangan, _dobe_."

" _TEME_ BRENGSEK!"

XXXXX

"Bagaimana nilai Inggrismu, _dobe_?"

"Mengerikan."

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?"

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan aku, _teme_. Aku sudah berkemas-kemas."

"Jadi kemarin malam kau itu berkemas-kemas? Kau sama sekali tidak belajar?"

"Tentu saja. Karena aku yakin percuma saja aku belajar."

"Kau sudah kalah sebelum berperang, _dobe_."

" _Tousan_ yang membuatku kalah sebelum berperang."

XXXXX

" _Okaerinasai,_ Naruto- _sama_."

" _Ha'i._ "

"Minato- _sama_ menunggu anda di ruang tengah."

"Minato- _sama_?"

Namikaze Naruto terdiam beberapa saat didepan pintu rumahnya begitu mendengar pesan tersebut. Sang _sapphire_ mengernyitkan alisnya heran dengan tatapan yang masih tertuju pada seorang _maid_ dihadapannya. Berbagai pikiran yang berkecamuk didalam otaknya itu lantas berhenti begitu mendengar derap langkah kaki dari belakang sang pelayan. Irisnya mendapati sesosok pria menyerupainya tengah tersenyum ramah. Helaian pirang yang sedikit lebih panjang darinya itu disisir rapi kebelakang dengan sebuah kacamata membingkai manik biru terangnya itu. Sosok tersebut bersuara dengan nada bersahabat yang menenangkan.

"Kau sudah pulang, sayang? _Tousan_ sangat ingin melihat hasil ujian Inggrismu. _Tousan_ harap hasilnya sama bagus dengan nilai ujianmu yang lain—"

"—maaf, anda siapa?"

Padahal Namikaze Minato hanya bercanda.

 **The End**

* * *

Terimakasih untuk semua _readers_ yang telah membaca sampai akhir. Ide ini saya dapat dari salah satu teks anekdot yang saya temukan ketika sedang iseng membuka buku-buku lama. _Author_ gila ini mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya andai saja ternyata ada _fic_ lain yang juga menggunakan lelucon yang sama. Saya benar-benar tidak tahu *bungkuk-bungkuk* _Author_ juga tahu humor ini mainstream banget *gomenne*

 _Author_ ingatkan, ini adalah kumpulan _drabble_. Jadi kata ' _The End'_ di setiap _chapter_ nya bukan berarti _drabble_ ini berakhir ya! Bagi yang berkenan, boleh coret-coret di kolom _review_ _—_ sayasangat menghargainya!

 _Yosh!_ _Arigatou, minna-san!_ Semoga terhibur oleh _fic_ murahan ini * _poof_ *


End file.
